I Hate Everything About You
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: The storm rages. Obito rages. KakaObi. Rated for language and a very small lemon.


I Hate Everything about You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: The storm rages. Obito rages. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"I hate you!" Obito screamed, "I hate hate hate hate hate fucking wanna spit-on-your-corpse-and-laugh-as-you-die HATE you!"

The wind howled mournfully around him, encasing him in a cold embrace. Kakashi did the same, brushing aside his friend's tormented shrieks. He hugged hard, but Obito wrenched away.

"HATE you! Don't touch me you _**bastard!" **_

"I love you," Kakashi said calmly, "And you love me too."

"No, I fucking hate you! I always have! I hate everything about you! The way you look down at me, the way you never care, the way you never shut up about following the rules—I hate it all! I hate that you're gay the most! I'm not _**gay, **_and I fucking hate you!"

"Don't cry," the silver haired boy said patiently.

"I have something in my eye!"

Kakashi sighed and reached out to his teammate. Obito slapped his hand away. "Get _**away **_you fag!"

Pain crept into Kakashi's eyes. "Don't say that."

"Fag! Fag! Fucking fag, man-whore!! I HATE YOU!!"

Kakashi blinked, and pushed the other boy up against the rock, and kissed him as softly as he could, pinning him down roughly enough to bruise his wrists.

The Uchiha whimpered. "Hate you…hate everything about you…you've only ever hurt me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have hurt me."

"That's not true. I hurt you because I loved you," Kakashi murmured.

"That's fucking messed up! Bastard, get off!" the boy yelled, pushing him.

"I can't explain it…but it's true."

"I HATE YOU!!" Obito crumpled to his knees. "I hate you," he sobbed, "You leave me alone all the time…you never talk to me except to put me down…who'd even think we were friends?"

"We're best friends," Kakashi said, kneeling, "I love you so much Obito, I can't help it, it scares me."

"You think I'm a loser."

"Kakashi pushed the raven haired boy's head to his chest. "No, no I don't. don't believe everything I say. I lie."

"Fucking liar. Another thing I hate about you. How do I know this isn't a lie?"

"Does it feel like a lie?" Kakashi brought his lips to Obito's neck. "Does it feel like a lie?"

Obito shuddered, and grabbed the other boy's shirt. "No."

"It's not."

He moved downwards, pushing Obito back, lying on top of him. The wind was roaring now the grasses of the plains were hissing in protest as the gusts bent them and tossed them this way and that.

Kakashi unzipped Obito's jacket, and pulled away the goggles. The taller boy moaned as his nails grazed sensitive skin.

"No…"

Kakashi paused. "Obito…"

The Uchiha's tears didn't even make it to his cheeks; the wind was so strong it kept them in his eyes. The silver haired Copy Nin to be kissed those tears, tasting the sadness in the saline water.

The boy rolled away and got up. Kakashi! He hated him—he really truly did. He couldn't stand him. Did the idiot really think that his father had been wrong to save his companions? Would he really leave Rin and Obito behind for a mission? Te Uchiha didn't know.

It scared him, this feeling. This urge to run a blunt katana through Kakashi's chest even as he ached to kiss him senseless.

"I hate you so much…"

Kakashi stood behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. His lips found Obito's neck again (when had he taken off his mask?), that tender spot where neck met shoulder. Obit's knees buckled, but Kakashi held him upright. Obito wanted to scream, to yell to push away and hurt the other boy, but his body wouldn't obey.

_Hate, hate, hate_! his mind screeched.

_Want, want, want_! his body yearned.

HE turned around, and Kakashi kissed him again, trying to put in it everything he couldn't find words to express.

"I _**love **_you, Obito."

Obito didn't protest. He let Kakashi strip him, savoring the wind on his bare body before Kakashi covered it with his, pushing the taller boy against the rock again. This time Obito didn't resist—Kakashi lifted his hips, and the Uchiha wrapped his thighs around the silver haired boy's waist. Kakashi captured his lips in a gentle kiss, and entered him swiftly, grunting softly with each thrust. Obito buried his nose in the crook of Kakashi's neck, whimpering at the pain, moaning at the pleasure. Then Kakashi began to do something…something so strange that Obito gasped as he realized what it was: Kakashi's tongue was on his dick, and Kakashi was kneeling and sucking him.

He trailed kisses up his body when he finished, and wrapped the naked boy in a warm, fierce hug.

"I hate you."

"Okay," Kakashi whispered, "But I love you."

And that was what Obito hated most.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Ooooh. I actually like the ending for once! **


End file.
